satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Raphael
Archangel Raphael is the archangel of healing and art. He is Heaven's main healer, using a purple glow from his hands to ease pain and injury. He is the only archangel to not lead a squad, only working with the medical angels in the hospital. He also has the ability to see the state of someone's soul through eye contact. Due to being stabbed by Zadkiel he was in a wheel chariot, but is using Heaven's borrowed time to be able to stand and behave normally. Appearance Raphael has wavy brown hair, which he attempts to brush back, as well as narrow blue eyes with dark circles under them. He has very distinct eyebrows which turn upward at both ends, forming a curved staple-like shape. He has a squared face shape and a medium skin tone. Raphael usually has a serious or content demeanor, often making it difficult for others to guess what he is thinking. He has copious body hair, including his goatee. Raphael stands at 6'11" and his physique is well-developed in musculature, weighing about 300 pounds. He also has big hands. His broad shoulders, muscle tone, and lofty stature give him an intimidating presence despite his harmless personality. He considers his height to be his worst physical feature because it makes him bump into nearly everything. Raphael rarely ever deviates from his usual archangel uniforms and robes. He wears a pale blue robe with gold cross earrings frequently. He is also often seen wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck and a navy blue skirt with a white tie around his hips. Similar to other archangels, he wears gold eyeliner on both his top and bottom eyelids. Personality Raphael is pessimistic and introverted. He comes off as quiet and antisocial, only revealing his humorous and friendly personality to those close to him. He loves and cares deeply for his friends, especially Uriel, considering him the only source of stability in his life that he cannot afford to lose. One of his greatest fears is losing Uriel because of his poor social skills and inability to make friends easily. Raphael wants to make new friends very badly but he neither has the time nor does he know how to. Raphael is tolerant and understanding to both his family and his patients. He is a mediator in a sense, showing loyalty to Heaven, but occasionally helping the other side, Satan's side, in an attempt to push his family back together. He devotes most of his time to the hospital because he thinks being useful and helpful will make him happy. However, focusing on his healing to make people happier makes him less happy in the end because he has no life outside of the hospital. No matter how much healing he does, he has no power to stop others' injuries. Raphael tends to have a guilt-ridden conscience and issues with anxiety. History Raphael has lived in Heaven all of his life. He was the happiest he could be, given his circumstance, when his family all got along. This can be seen when Archangel Uriel and Satan prank him and Archangel Michael in Pranking Brothers, a humorous flashback prior to the time Satan fell from Heaven. It was around this time that Raphael saw the intent in Lucifer's heart with his "all seeing" eyes and warned Michael about him ("Eyes That See into Your Soul"). His warning prompted the brawl and the Fall, leaving Raphael disappointed and sad when the time came. He feels as though he lost his footing since Satan fell. Plot The Beginning Arc Raphael is seen comforting Archangel Uriel over rumors that Archangel Zadkiel is plotting against Heaven ("I Owe You a Lot"). Later, at Uriel's request, he goes to see Zadkiel alone in a temple and asks to see their soul. Raphael makes eye contact with them for the first time ever and catches sight of their corrupted violet and black soul. In his shock, Zadkiel stabs him in the stomach and drips some of their blood into his stab wound: The only way angels can inflict lethal damage on other ethereal beings, as explained and foreshadowed in Time Can Only Tell. Uriel finds Raphael lying unconscious and alone in the temple, and calls for help ("Look Me in the Eyes"). Raphael then spends days being healed by lesser angels, and wakes a few days later to inform Uriel that Zadkiel is on a path of evil ("She Didn't Hurt Me"). The Run Arc Gabriel summons Raphael to help Natalie McAllister after she is injured by both her bleeding shoulder blades from Satan's wings and the boiling water from the river she fell into. Raphael now lives off of Heaven's borrowed time, still recovering from his injuries inflicted by Zadkiel, and uses a wheelchair to get around. Despite Satan bringing it to Raphael's attention that that he is helping out the "opposing side" by healing Natalie, he nevertheless agrees to carry out the task ("Run Part 3"). He sees her "garden soul" and immediately takes a liking to Natalie after she thanks him for healing her ("Heart like a Garden"). He and Gabriel soon depart, with Gabriel back to Heaven and Raphael to Earth. The Titus Arc Raphael is seen weeks later by Gabriel, who is grieving the loss of Anthea. Raphael is informed that his presence was sorely missed, with Uriel missing and Michael in great distress ("Take Me to Heaven"). Once he returns to Heaven, Raphael is ordered to accompany Michael in a trip to the hospital where Natalie is being held, despite wanting to help search for Uriel ("This is Urgent"). At the hospital, he is recognized by Natalie, much to his dismay. Raphael tries to hush her from mentioning the events that transpired in Oregon, but his efforts fail as Michael has already skeptically overheard their conversation ("My Gift to You"). However, Natalie's reunion with Carla acts as a diversion and distracts Michael from bringing up Oregon until much later. Raphael offers to heal Natalie's wounds again and the two catch up, discussing the recent events in Heaven, including Uriel's disappearance ("Borrowed Time"). In the middle of this, Natalie's father Alex walks in, prompting Raphael to quickly pick up Carla and hide her. He returns to Heaven soon after Michael leaves Lucifer with a message ("I Know What I Saw"). After Uriel is let out of the sack Titus trapped him in, one of the first things he does is summon Raphael. Once Raphael arrives at Titus' warehouse, the two share a warm reunion, much to Natalie's slight discomfort. Uriel informs Raphael that he summoned him to heal the restrictive seal on his chest, since it locks him inside the sack. Upon Uriel explaining his plan to be left inside the sack rather than returning to Heaven, Raphael shows strong anger, shattering his default calm composure. He vows to avenge Uriel and the people killed in the two towns he blew up, but is sedated by Uriel until he stops ("Please Heal Me Raphael"). Raphael heals Uriel and leaves to get Michael and gather Heaven's army. However, before he goes to Heaven, he stops at Natalie's house to inform Satan of the warehouse's location so that he may retrieve Natalie. Raphael advises him to simply take Natalie and leave the warehouse before Heaven's army arrives. ("Headstart"). Raphael returns to Heaven and gathers his army to lead them to the warehouse. Upon seeing that Satan has released his wrath on the building, Raphael becomes distressed and irritated that Satan disobeyed his wishes ("I'd Like to Use My Contract"). He finds Uriel amongst the rubble, charred and bleeding from the damage, prompting Raphael to confess that he informed Satan of the warehouse's location before Michael. Uriel is greatly angered by this and proceeds to tell Raphael that he has lost his trust by prioritizing Lucifer over Heaven. Raphael is shocked and hurt by this, his guilt and disbelief becoming apparent ("Conditions"). Following this, Zoe accidentally runs into the two around the corner, under the impression that Lucifer would be there. They don't even have to say a word to let her know she is in trouble. ("Two Archangels"). The Memory Arc Relationships Uriel It is confirmed that Raphael has romantic interest in Uriel, and frequently displays a very warm and caring demeanor towards the other Archangel. Both angels have suffered life threatening injuries, and have been greatly distressed over the other's pain, showing that the two are very close. As of recently, their relationship has been strained due to Raphael's associations with Satan and Uriel went so far as to try to break off the friendship. Michael Raphael and Michael are shown to have a trusting relationship, which can vary from friendly brotherly banter to actions in favor of their Father and Heaven. As Raphael can see the state of someone's soul, he can see when Michael is troubled and attempts to remedy this. However, Michael finds out of Raphael's role in the Run arc, helping Satan in Oregon, and it is implied that Michael's trust for Raphael has been shaken. Satan Raphael and Satan do not interact regularly, however Raphael has interfered in a few of Satan's affairs since his contract with a human. Raphael was summoned during the Run arc to heal Natalie, much to Satan's begrudging appreciation. Raphael later helps Satan again, telling him the address of the warehouse Natalie was taken to by Titus. These actions show that, though Raphael sides with Heaven, he feels conflicted about it at times, and still loves his brother. Natalie Natalie first meets Raphael in the Run arc, after he heals the wounds on her back. Raphael sees her soul, and takes a liking to the girl because of her loving nature. He helps heal Natalie's wounds from her confrontation with Titus weeks later, and though she cannot seem to remember his name quite right, Natalie appears familiar and comfortable around Raphael. Trivia * Raphael drew himself fighting a bear and gave the picture to lower class angels with his signature. * Raphael can play the cello.1 * Raphael can fold his tongue into a clover shape. * Raphael loves horror movies, unfazed by gore or thrillers. Romantic comedies, on the other hand, make him uncomfortable. * Raphael is most at ease in nature, as shown in Take Me to Heaven. * Raphael has never had a brain freeze. His siblings joked about him not having a brain or having a dysfunctional brain to the point where he developed a slight aversion to everything cold. * Raphael is scared of bats. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Archangels Category:Angels Category:Male